


Hide and Seek

by nobodys_hero



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Zoro, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Zoro, M/M, Mihawk is a doting dad, Sanji is kind of a douche, Slow Build, Soulmates, True Love, Writing at work, more tags to come, perona and zoro are siblings, sorry zoro, this hurt to write, zoro has cute dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_hero/pseuds/nobodys_hero
Summary: Zoro ran away from the pain, he ran away from it all. Years later he comes back a different man, or has he. Finding himself back to the pain that drove him away he can't quite bring himself to reconnect with the people he left behind nor the blonde who broke him to begin with. What happens when someone finds him and drags him back. What else has changed since Zoro left his Nakama.





	1. Stormy Nights

Why did all bad things happen in the rain? Or was that just how memory persevered the pain? The skies cry instead of the person. It was the storm outside that got Zoro reminiscing in the past pain of his life, and there was a lot of it. He couldn't remember if the night his adopted sister died did end in rain but the day of her funeral sure did, it was also the day his foster father told him to leave at the age of 9. The night he nearly died fighting Dracule Mihawk in that dank alley was at least misting, for it washed away some of the blood from his opened chest, the scar to that still had never faded. For sure it was storming violently then night his heart shattered to pieces within moments, those wounds had yet to scar over. Storms like this always brought Zoro back a fresh wave of pain through his core even though the break happened a lifetime and a half ago, almost a decade by now if not more Zoro lost count after he ran. Back when he was young, hopefully, and painfully stupid. Back when he thought being in love was a good thing, now he knew it was only pain, at least for him. He had seen happy affairs like his old mans but Zoro didn't have that kind of luck no matter who or what he did to forget the blonde in his past. The feelings never faded and neither did the pain. Zoro knew now of course how stupid he had been for believing the hope in those blue eyes, the seductive lies from those lips always around a cigarette. This biggest problem Zoro faced in life now was the fact that those calloused chef's hands still held his heart a decade later.

It was a good thing that he lived by himself at this point because his old man, who had taken him in when he was 17 years old when he ended up running away from everything and ended up in another country without a word to anyone, would hand his ass to him for having his mind drift once again to the blonde that nearly ruined his life. His old man never could understand how Zoro could never bring himself to hate the blonde let alone still love him after everything that happened and all this time, not that his old man approved of the countless men Zoro never seemed to bring home over the years but they were still a step up in his father's mind along with his sister's.

He remembers the night well enough, though some pieces were fuzzy. He was 17 and very much in love, he thought that maybe the blonde would share his affections, and though Zoro was horrible at noticing other peoples emotions he was pretty confident. They were going to graduate soon and Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and their guardian Shanks finally convinced him to confess, hell they wanted him to outright propose and Zoro considered it but kept it to only a confession and a date. He was going to do a big romantic, well as romantic as he could be, for the guy and told him to meet him at his father's restaurant. Zeff, Sanji Black's father, owned a fancy restaurant that Sanji worked at. Zoro had asked for Zeff's help and the gruff man agrees saying that 'finally you got the balls I am tired of my eggplant mopping around'. Zoro had their friend Nami help him get ready and had never been so excited in his short miserable life. The fact he slept on a park bench or in an alley every night since he got kicked out of his foster home years ago didn't upset him, Sanji was the best thing he had. When he got to the Baratie that night he new something was off. Porche, the most popular girl in their school was there at the table he had Zeff set for him.

_“Oh there you are Marimo. I know you had a date tonight but can you hurry up what you need to tell me and then do me a big favor and take your date somewhere else. I have to impress her, please Zoro. She is the most popular girl in school, I have to end high school with someone like her.”_

  
  


Zoro someone remembering telling Sanji it wasn't important and his date was canceled anyway and walking away. All Zoro really remembered after was the pain. He just walked around the inner city and for days got into as many fights as possible until the police picked him up. He missed his graduation and saw no one, ate nothing. Eventually the sheriff, Chief Smoker, called Shanks to see if anyone cared for the silent mess. Smoker was a family friend of Shanks and had been dating Luffy's older brother Ace for years by that point and realized as long as he knew Zoro he never saw or heard of Zoro's family. Shanks rushed in for Zoro and made Zoro explain everything going on with him to Smoker and Shanks and made them promise not to tell anyone. They agreed staying here would end up killing Zoro one way or another, between no family, no future, no home, and no will to live. They talked to Shank's 'lover\rival' who traveled the world as an athlete and who was currently in Japan. The kid had already adopted a girl and agreed to adopt him too when he learned about Zoro's love of swords and championships that he help under his belt. Turned out that not only did Zoro end up in the country he was originally from but he was adopted by the man he wanted to beat, Dracule Mihawk, the man that nearly killed him. Over the years Zoro regained his ability to live and respected the man who chose to be his father. Mihawk always posed a challenge and never sugar coated things but he was a protective and some what doting father. Eventually he helped Zoro take over the Dojo belonging to his original foster father after he passed, he apparently still left his house and Dojo to Zoro as an apology for forcing him out. The only issue was it being 3 towns over from the town he ran away from, it was on the other side of the city from the Baritie. No one from then had known what happened to him nor that he was back and he made sure to keep it that way. He was sure Shanks and Smoker kept an ear out for him and that his old man willingly gave up the information.

A knocking broke Zoro out of his musings. It was to late in the night for it to be a student or a parent, nor was his father or sister in the country at the moment. He had no friends or lovers in this town and that is how he preferred to keep it. No one could replace is original nakama nor could anyone truly replace the blonde. Walking to the door and stepping over his massive sleeping pile of dogs, there were only two but one was a male Rottweiler and was fairly large for his breed and his pretty little pit bull female who was using the male as a pillow, and walked through his naturally decorated living room. The house was connected to the dojo through the back end so whoever was knocking was definitely looking for him. Opening the door a woman stood in the rain looking very ominous in a darkened dress and white cowboy hate.

“Roronoa Zoro I have finally found you.” The woman with looked up dark hair fell in her pale face and Zoro was being sized up by piercing blue eyes and a cryptic smile.


	2. Running for Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second chapter. Sorry it took so long I was lacking motivation. Please leave some comments below.

“Nico Robin, Why does it not surprise me that you are the one who ended up finding me?” Robin, the oldest of the old group of friends. She was the older cousin to the Monkey Brothers; Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Luffy was the center of their rag tag group of friends that held them all together. Later in life she accomplished her goals of becoming a world recognized and renowned archeologist and anthropologist. She was also one of the most cryptic people Zoro had ever met. He was sure that one day she would announce that she was a very successful and undetected serial killer and it would not surprise him in the slightest. She was also a woman with looks so exotic that Zoro would never mistake her for anyone else. Her raven black hair and pale blue eyes. If Zoro liked women Robin would be a heart throb.

“You are a hard man to find Roronoa Zoro.” She smiled like a cat that caught the canary.

“And I want to keep it that way Miss. Nico. If you be so kind as to leave and forget you have seen me.” Zoro said firmly knowing that there was a very, very slim chance on him winning anything in this conversation.

“Mrs. Nico Robin thank you, I am married now Mr. Teacher. You should know better than that Swordsman. We have all been looking for you for a very long time. Nearly a decade. Do you really think I would let you go now? Especially without an explanation? We never stopped looking for you.” Her voice was calm and cold like thin ice over a deadly river. “Luffy will cry if your name comes up, Nami completely shuts down, Sanji becomes angry and will storm off. Lets not talk about Chopper who has convinced himself that you have to be dead to leave him behind like that. I did not bring them with me so that they would not get their hopes up and then crushed just in case. They can not go through that again.”

“So tell them I am dead and give them closure. I was a street rat I wouldn't have a grave cite so you wouldn't have to come up with that. It would be easiest to tell them nothing at all.”

“Did we all mean that little to you Zoro?” The woman knew she was playing dirty, Zoro could see it in her eyes. She knew she had won with that cheap shot.

“”That is cruel even for you Robin. You all meant maybe too much to me and you know that.” Zoro sighed knowing he had lost to the woman standing on his doorstep. He moved aside to let her in.

“You have a lot of explaining to do Zoro, for example what do you mean you were a street rat?”

* * *

 

“How did none of us realize what was going on with you? How did none of us see this? None of us know?” Robin was clearly upset after Zoro answered almost all of her questions, all but those that involved what actually caused him to leave. Robin out of all prided herself on knowing everything but somehow the green haired man was able to hide so much for so long.

“Because I made sure no one knew, I worked hard to keep it that way. After the incident I was gone and now you know everything, well almost everything.”

“Will you tell me what the incident was? We all know it was after you talked to Sanji that night. What actually happened that night? Besides almost getting yourself killed?”

“Nothing I wish to talk about. You do not need to know everything Robin.”

“Fine but you are coming to the weekly get together that starts in a about an hour, and I know you have no classes tomorrow so you have no excuse not to go and stay over/ And I will call my husband Franky to come hog tie you if I need too.”

“You are a stalker.”

“I had to make sure it was you. Now get dressed so we can leave. I know you have not had Sanji's cooking in a very long time and you must be craving it.”

“Every day. But fine it will take me a moment to get dressed and feed Hime and Mitsa.” Zoro sighed standing from his couch and steeping over his sleeping canines. He moved in complete resignation. He avoided this situation for a decade. Maybe he would be okay, no he could not delude himself. He knew as soon as soon as he saw the blonde he would be back to the mess he was a decade ago. He would lose ten years of work. Maybe his heart was stronger now? After all those years of closing himself off from everyone, Maybe it would be a little harder than those years before when the blonde so easily stole his heart away? It was a long shot but he could hope because he knew that with Robin showing up on his doorstep he could no longer cower away from his past any longer, not to forget the fact that Zoro missed every single one of them for their own reasons, not just Sanji. He did not want to be away from his make shift family even though it had been for his own health. He could just hear his sister, Perona, singing in his head in that sickly sweet voice she used when ever she was right _“he's gonna break your heart and get away with murder”._ God damn was his sister in his head. Perona and Mihawk both hated Sanji with a passion even though neither of them had ever met the guy, they only saw what he caused their brother or son respectively. The thought of either of the two of them knowing what he was about to do sent a chill down his spine. Luckily Perona had a fashion show in France and their Father was at a competition in Spain. Being part of a famous family but staying out of the limelight was not easy at times because it meant that he barely got to see his family, though with his old life about to come back so he could face it head on he would no longer have to hide away in guilt that they would find him. At the moment though as long as they don't know they couldn't kick Zoro's ass over it. Zoro shook the thoughts out of his head as he threw a tight black shirt on and a pair of jeans that may or may not make his ass look really good, he knew why he was dressing to impress even though the effort was futile. The green haired teacher was trying to reign in his emotions so that no matter what happened he could come out this mostly unscathed. Nami used to tell him he had resting bitch face and was so completely emotionally constipated that he could produce diamonds from coal. He never disagreed with her, hell he was probably worse now. Shaking his head again he grabbed a bag full of things he might need for staying over at someone else's house and left hid room. As he walked out Robin was standing and waiting for him to walk with her out the door, the dogs were still sleeping completely unaware to their master's emotion turmoil. Hell if needed Zoro could forcably bring Hime considering she was his service animal but he thought against it.

“Alright lets get this over with.” Zoro sighed again putting on his army boots.

“At least you remembered better then to fight me.” Robin smiled.

“As of the moment I am not asking for death, ask me again after we get there.”

 


	3. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is actually going to be more in Sanji's side then Zoros's so it will be fun. Though I want your opinion, should I make Zoro a father? I kind of want to but I am not sure. Please comment with your thoughts.

It didn't take nearly as long as Zoro hoped to get from his house to the house he spent most of his childhood in. Apparently he moved back closer to his past then he originally thought, it had been calling him back. Everything on the outside of the house in front of him was the same as the day he left, maybe aged but the same feeling of home washed over him and centered him as they parked in the long driveway. It had been a decade since he left this place, since he had been home. He knew that the people inside the house were going to be what changed the most, they were all older now with so much more life experience that shaped them all. Hopefully they wouldn't have changed too much, they would be different but Zoro prayed to a god he didn't believe in that they wouldn't be people he wouldn't recognize as nakama anymore. The teacher had no idea about anything that was new with anyone he used to know. Robin had remained as silent as the grave the entire drive, unwilling to tell Zoro what he may be walking into. This had to be her revenge for the years of silence from him.

“You will be fine Zoro, just mauled a little. We have all missed you.” Robin smiled reassuringly. “We are happy to have you back in our life.”

“Contrary to your popular belief I missed you all too, so damn much. As you now know though staying here would have killed me and its not like my Father gave me much of a choice other then shipping me out to him.”

“I know but you are also going to have to explain that to those people in there who also had to suffer through you disappearing out of their lives for no reason one night. Especially Sanji who is convinced that it is all his fault, and no matter what you are about to say to me to disagree this is how he has been feeling for years. Sanji has held your so called death in his heart since you left.” The thought that the man he had always loved had always been blaming himself over the disappearance that he did have a great deal in hurt Zoro deeply. He never blamed Sanji, he never hated Sanji, he only wanted Sanji to be happy even if it was without him. Zoro never though of himself worthy of anything back then, anything or anyone and Sanji was at the top of that list. “You have to make sure they understand that this was not their fault, you are alive and they did not drive you away.”

'I am aware and I have a feeling certain people are going to need one on one conversations about this. You said everyone was going to be here tonight?”

“Yes everyone new and old.”

“Alright then lets get this shit show started.” Zoro sighed for the _n_ th time in the last hour. He stepped out of the car with a sense of dread and guilt and once again noted the irony of the storm plaguing the area on such a important evening. The green haired man walked up the still familiar drive way to the front door, rain soaking him through as the Raven haired woman stalked silently behind. He walked with a confidence that was a complete facade, a falsity that he hoped would not betray him. It was a stomach dropping experience walking up those front steps and walking through the unlocked door.

The scene Zoro walked in on was both familiar yet surreal. An older, lankier Luffy was as always sprawled out across the couch but also on top of some tattooed man who was running his fingers gently through the usually hyper man's hair keeping him in a calm daze. Kaya, with her beautiful glow and barely there baby bump, was curled up on a much more toned and muscular shirtless Ussop in the worn out recliner. Nami definitely more matured in her physique even though she was curled up in her favorite love seat around a small blue haired beauty. Chopper who was laying on the floor curled up around a worn out fuzzy green plushie that he didn't seem to want to let go of, though the fact that the green thing was the same color as Zoro's hair hurt the man to see the young adult cling to it so desperately and with the wear and tare he had been for many years. No one looked up at the new arrivals which was unsurprising considering the scent of a certain blonde's food was thick in the air making Zoro's stomach, no being, growl in more than hunger. The sounds of Sabo and Ace arguing over something somewhere in the house was grounding that some things never change. The sound of someone walking closer from the kitchen made Zoro tense.

“Robin dear would you like a glass of wine now that you are here? Not everyone is here yet and dinner is still a little ways away.” The voice was deeper and rougher then Zoro remembered. The sound sent shivers down his spine. The French accent was also more pronounced. Zoro had missed that sound so badly he ached for it. It made Zoro's heart race pleasantly and his breath stilled. This was the feeling he missed before the pain. It was the fluttering of warm butterflies of a pleasant crush the beginnings of falling in love.

“That sounds lovely Sanji, though I am almost positive that my guest would prefer a beer especially since I did not allow him to enjoy one earlier.” Robin called from the door behind Zoro, she was hanging up her coat in the closet. Still no one looked up at the thought of Robin bringing a guest, she might have warned them before hand and just not mentioned whom the guest was.

“But beer is sso brutish especially considering the meal I made.” Sanji sighed dramatically, though Zoro could hear the tell tail signs of a beer bottle getting opened. Zoro doubted they still kept his favorite around but a beer would do him good right now. Sanji walked out of the kitchen not looking at the door quite yet. He was handing out drink refills to everyone and had set the tray with Robin's wine and Zoro's (favorite) beer on the coffee table to go and greet the new comers. Sanji from behind was just as beautiful as the day Zoro left.

“Speak for yourself Love Cook but I worked alday and she wouldn't let me have a beer at home.” Zoro smirked as the entire room stiffened at the sound of his lower voice speaking a nickname that only he ever was allowed to say. It felt good on Zoro's tongue, almost as good as Sanji's actual name. Everyone's eyes snapped to him finally, Sanji even spun around so fast he almost lost balance. Zoro had been wrong, Sanji was more beautiful then before he left. His slanky build was a little more filled out, his hair parted to the other side showing off his curly eyebrow, he was sporting a tasteful amount of facial hair, and all around Zoro was pretty sure he had fallen in love all over again with the blonde bombshell. Seeing the cook again in person was not causing any pain either, no unease, nothing harmful. There was only a calmness, a feeling of being whole, a feeling he had been missing for a very long time that only Sanji could give him in person.

“Zoro?” Sanji spoke first in a broken whimper that sent guilt coursing through Zoro's veins, he had left his beloved Frenchmen in pain. Sanji looked at the man he believed to be dead but was standing in front of him, it was like one of his dreams all over again. This man who was physically in front of him, taunting him, acting like he never left at all, his best friend that he had lost and mourned.

“I'm home.” Zoro smiled softly in the quietness of the room. There was only a second before all hell broke loose. A fire llit withing Sanji's eyes that no one had seen in a very long time. Zoro was so caught up in Sanji being so close to him again he almost didn't catch the subtle change in stance, ALMOST.

 


	4. From Nightmares to Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's absence and return in Sanji's Point of View.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news I found the notebooks that had all my stories in it and the motivation to write. I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I will try to be better about updating and keeping myself on a schedule for all my stories because it helps me as much as it entertains you all. Thank you all for the support and comments they really make things better and easier to deal with. I hope you enjoy what I have written.

Sanji always hated rainy days, well maybe not always but the hatred ad grown over the last 10 years. The fact that the universe decided to make it rain on this anniversary every year was downright cruel. It had been a decade as of this day when the blonde had last seen his best friend and frankly his first actual love as well. He had disappeared into the rain with a unexplainably broken and lost look in his eyes. This day was the day he had lost Roronoa Zoro. How he missed the green haired muscle head that knew him better than he knew himself, the young man who treated him as an equal even though the tan Japanese man was far superior to the pale Frenchmen in so many ways. Today was the day that the blonde cook was blatantly aware of the whole missing from him day after day, the jagged wound that he tried so hard to hide. It was one of the few days a year he did not want to exist no matter how hard he tried, it was a hard day for all of them who remembered Zoro, and a day Sanji’ own father refused to let him step into work or be alone for too long. Sanji had been the last person to see the green haired man alive and he had held that guilt for years. That night became the worst single night of Sanji’s life, which excluded almost starving to death before he was adopted and moved to the states. Physical pain was so much easier to deal with and heal from than emotional pain.  

                The Frenchmen often wondered what it would be like if he had never taken Porche on a date that night, it had been a horrible date even if he didn’t lose Zoro that night. They hadn’t even lasted a week anyways with Porche’s conceded personality and general distaste for Sanji, later Sanji found out she went out with him to get back at someone who rejected her. If he hadn’t been trying to keep up a reputation as a ladies man, a straight man, back in high school instead of coming to terms with his sexuality he would have been spared not only losing his best friend but his pride as well, not that he cares much about that anymore. Unfortunately for him he did not come to terms with the fact that he actually very deeply loved his best friend, completely in love with him. But that was a long time ago and any residing feelings he had for the missing man were buried and locked far away inside Sanji so he could survive through the years, buried so deep so he blonde would not suffocate and drown.

                His father refused to let the blonde work on this day every year no matter how much he begged for a distraction, he knew he would do no good at work but at least he could do mindless work to tire out his body. No instead today was day of mourning their lost nakama as a group. Everyone in their crew, new and old, would stay home in memory to comfort each other. It is a day to remember the friend who protected them from everything and kept them all grounded when things got to be too much in any of their lives. Nothing had ever been the same since Zoro had left them. It was a wound for them all that was still fresh 10 years later.

                Finally the blonde got up and trudged through his morning routine. He knew he had to stop at the grocery store to get supplies before going over to the Monkey house for their yearly activities. Every year they would sit and watch Zoro’s favorite movies and eat his favorite foods, Sanji would also pick up Zoro’s favorite beer to drink himself. It helped to remember the happy memories to be able to get through the year without the bad swallowing them all whole. Luckily none of the new members of their nontraditional family ever complained about this tradition and always participated without ever knowing the missing man or ever being asked. They all instinctually knew the importance of the man who they never got to meet and never would be able to get to know. Sanji never brought a significant other to these nights over the years because he could never keep a long term relationship. He knew his nakama could see through him when he would tell them his boyfriends all had something missing or would dump them around this day or around Zoro’s birthday. By this point Sanji had just stopped trying to date at all, no one would ever fit right next to him if they were not Zoro.

                By the time he was cooking in Luffy’s kitchen the day had gone through in a blur. Everything was too melancholy in the normally loud house. Luffy was quietly laying on his longtime boyfriend law on the couch. Nami was curled around he fiancé Vivi on the love seat looking solemn and close to tears as Zoro’s favorite samurai movie played on the TV. Chopper was laying on the floor clinging to the Marimo plushie Sanji had bought him years ago like it was a life line. Ussop had a pregnant Kaya on his lap holding onto her like her and their unborn child would disappear too if he let them go. Franky and Brooke were out on a snack run so that they wouldn’t have to go out again tonight after dinner. Sabo and Ace were in the hallway arguing about something like normal as the normal tension got to them, and Shanks (the father of the Monkey Boys) was taking a nap until Smoker( Ace’s longtime boyfriend) would join us after he got out of work. Robin was the only one unaccounted for but she said that she had to run an errand on the way over tonight.

                When Sanji heard tires of a smaller car on the gravel outside the house he looked up to see Robin’s car pulling into the drive. Whatever her errand was had not kept her away as long as she had expected, the blonde hadn’t even finished cooking yet. The menu of the night was the same s it was every year; miso soup, Onigiri, and Sushi in different varieties, all of them being Zoro’s favorite comfort foods from his birth country. As soon as he heard the door open he called out to the raven “Robin dear would you like a glass of wine now that you are here? Not everyone is here yet and dinner is still a little ways away”, already pouring a glass of her favorite wine.

                “That sounds lovely Sanji, though I am almost positive that my guest would prefer a beer especially since I did not allow him to enjoy one earlier.” The raven called out, an obvious smirk in her voice.

                “But beer is so brutish especially considering the meal I made.” The cook sighed even though he himself was drinking beer with fish which was normally a cringe worthy on a normal basis, only tonight would he indulge this atrocity. Sanji trayed up everyone’s drinks like he would at the restaurant and brought them out to welcome Robin and her unexpected guest. The first time the stranger spoke it was the deepest and sexiest voice Sanji had heard in years, maybe even sexier than what he remembered Zoro’s being.  

                “Speak for yourself Love Cook but I worked all day and she wouldn't let me have a beer at home.” Love Cook? Only Zoro had ever called him that, always to get a raise out of the blonde. Sanji spun around to meet the chocolate eyes, no eye, that he remembered, that haunted his dreams. The other eye was sealed with a scar running through it. Through the grassy hair he remembered was slightly longer and slicked back in a way that was more attractive than he could have remembered. Somehow the man was even larger and built up more than he was 10 years prior. The addition of light stubble on that deliciously tan skin completed the blonde’s fantasies coming to light.

                “Zoro?” Sanji knew his voice came out as a whimper that was broken but the man he had been mourning for 10 years was standing before him in the flesh. Emotions swirled inside him from sadness, to lust, to happiness, to hope, to murderous rage and that is where it stayed.


	5. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter but it is the second on in a day to make up for my absence.

                There was a sick satisfaction from sending the moss head that had hurt the blonde, no all of them, flying across the room before anyone else had a chance to process who was there. It was only seconds before Luffy, Nami, Chopper; even Ace dog piled the man. Sabo stood there in shock and tears as did Ussop from under his pregnant wife.

                “Cook-san it is okay to go to him too.” Robin spoke softly behind the blonde, putting her manicured hand on his shoulder. “You need him as much if not more than the rest of us. And he will wipe away your tears.” Sanji hadn’t even known he was crying until then. “You need him, you always have.”

                “But he left.” The Frenchmen whimpered.

                “He had a reason too, and he will explain once everyone calms down.”

                “Sanji come here!” Luffy laughed with tears streaming down his face. “It’s really him, he is here, Zoro is here.”  The hyper boy was calling the cook to the swordsmen’s chest. At that point the blonde couldn’t resist the call anymore and joined the others on top of the larger man. He couldn’t care that everyone was watching, this was Zoro and he was home.

                “You have a lot of explaining to do you bastard.” The blond mumbled into straight muscle of the Japanese man’s chest. His natural scent was calming the blonde down enough to realize he was shaking. He was hyper aware of the large arm circling around his waist and pulling him even closer.

                “I will once people get off me.”

                “Nope you better start now. You have been gone for a decade you don’t get to make demands.” Sanji hissed.

                “Yeah you disappeared after Sanji blew off your date.” Luffy whined.

                “We feared the worst!” Chopper spoke through tears, clinging to Zoro like he would disappear again. They all felt that way.

                “Did everyone know about that?” Zoro sighed. Sanji tensed at the words. When had e blown off date with Zoro? When had he had a date with Zoro?

                “Only afterwards, we were so mad at Sanji when he came home that night.” Ace commented.

                “Well I never blamed Sanji, he always wanted a shot at that girl, plus being a ladies man it had been a long shot anyways.” The blonde was in utter shock. The memories of that night suddenly took a different light. The broken look, the words said. Guilt and self-hatred began to build in the smaller man causing the an arm around him to tighten. No wonder everyone had been pissed at him, he was the one who broke Zoro and drove him away.

                “You were trying to take me on a date that night?” The blonde whispered into his friend’s collar bone.

                “How are you the only one to not know that, after all these years? I thought someone would have told you by now.”

                “No Sanji and Chopper took your disappearance exceptionally hard, why would we tell them the man they loved or depended on left after Sanji broke his heart.” Nami Scoffed. “But seriously explanations, though most of us should get off this moron before Luffy’s boyfriend and my fiancé begin to think our tastes have changed in lovers.” Everyone but Chopper and Sanji got off Zoro and returned to their seats.

                “So where were you all these years?” Ussop finally asked with a rougher voice, obviously trying to hold back tears and be strong.

                “Well first I got adopted and my old man brought me back to Japan to live.”

                “WAIT? What do you mean adopted!” Nami screeched before anyone else could.

                “How the hell did you keep the fact I had no family and was living on the streets a secret for so damn long?” Zoro asked into the hallway.

                “Welcome home Zoro.” Another voice entered the conversation, Shanks , the adopted father of Luffy, Sabo, and Ace. “It took a lot of effort not to break my promise to your father and keep that information from my boys even though it hurt them. Though your Father is not going to please with that blonde in your lap.”


	6. Help Wanted

My dear kittens I apologize for my tardiness but I have a good reason. I am releasing 3 new novels soon. Full original novels. If you like my stuff and want to see my fantastical worls please get more information from my author's facebook Morrigan Blackwood.   
Thanks for the support loves.


End file.
